Everlong
by irelandrain74
Summary: Julian just doesn't feel music like Logan does - at least, that's the story. A fluffangsty Jogan one-shot. Inspired by the incredible CP Coulter's Dalton.


**A/N: "Everlong" by the Foo Fighters came on at the Hard Rock Cafe today and my warped little brain suddenly realized it may be the most perfect Jogan song ever. I couldn't be tamed, so I wrote a Jogan one-shot based around the idea. Thanks for reading - I really hope you like it, and that you'll tell me what you think and review!**

_"The only thing I'll ever ask of you - you gotta promise not to stop when I say when."_

Julian swears he's done with singing after he finally gets together with Logan. "I _had_ to sing to get through to you," he mutters. "But I'm not continuing. I don't _feel_music the way you do."

And Logan's disappointed, of course – but he accepts that, at first.

The first time his suspicions are raised is when he's coming back late from a prefect's meeting one night, and he hears the faint tinkling of piano keys from behind Julian's door. When he lets himself in the sound is gone and Julian's grinning his Cheshire grin, gesturing Logan into the room with a seductive wiggle of his fingers.

Logan quickly forgets all about the strange noise.

He forgets until a few weeks later, anyway, when they fall asleep studying in the commons and he opens his eyes to the brown angora of Julian's sweater and a soft, peaceful humming. Logan sighs happily, lazy with sleep but suddenly stiffening with shock as he realizes the humming is echoing out of the warm chest beneath him. The second he tenses the humming stops, and a hand brushes the hair off his forehead. "Morning, Lo," Julian whispers.

"Morning, Jules," Logan replies, deciding against mentioning the humming.

But it's nothing compared to what he finds a month after.

They've had their first real fight, and it's stupid, really, because nothing has happened, he's won lead opposite Kurt for their next show and it truly means nothing to him -

But Julian is positively enraged.

They yell and scream and Logan turns steadily more red as Julian pales. "You wouldn't have to worry about Kurt if you would just get off of your damn high horse and join the Warblers!" Logan finally explodes. He hears how irrational it sounds and instantly regrets it - Julian doesn't have to worry about Kurt anyway, and he should be making that clear - but he loses the chance when Julian clamps his fingers to his temples and wordlessly runs out of the room.

Logan can't find him for hours. He wanders around campus, twitching slightly, thoroughly deflated. He checks every spot that Julian's known to haunt, every crevice and corner the actor crawls into when he's upset, and has no success. He has Derek monitoring Stuart for him, with orders to text him if anyone spots the brunet, but it's useless. Julian isn't anywhere he's supposed to be.

The prefect finds himself in the passage outside Warbler's Hall without knowing how it happens, leaning his head back against the wall and sighing. He decides that if Julian doesn't want to be found, he won't – and he might as well make himself feel better in the meantime. So he heads into the Hall, hoping to play the stress out.

And he stops before he gets through the door because Warbler's Hall is not deserted.

"_Hello – I've waited here for you – everlong."_

It's not quite like anything else Logan's ever heard coming out of this room – electric guitars and hard rhythm and the scratchy vocals of the Foo Fighters echoing. He stops, listening hard, because who -? Then he hears the cool tenor that's singing along.

"_Slow how – you wanted it to be – I'm over my head, out of her head she sang – and I wonder, when I sing along with you – if everything could ever feel this real forever – if anything could ever be this good again." _

There's a broken sob over the words, and Logan wills himself into the Hall to see Julian draped across the piano.

"_The only thing I'll ever ask of you – you gotta promise not to stop when I say when – she sang –"_

Logan walks towards the actor, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Julian is bleeding the words as much as he's singing them, and Logan has never seen anything so beautiful. The brunet doesn't hear him, staring distantly into the other wall.

"_And now – I know you've always been – out of your head, out of my head I sang –"_

"_And I wonder, when I sing along with you – if everything could ever feel this real forever – if anything could ever be this good again." _Julian spins around so fast his neck cracks when Logan adds his voice, stronger and richer than Julian's, less despondent. Logan is smiling although tears are rolling down his face.

"_The only thing I'll ever ask of you – you gotta promise not to stop when I say when – she sang –" _

The stereo cuts to instrumental and Logan closes the distance between them, perching himself on the piano and clasping Julian's hand. "How could you _ever_ think I would want to sing with Kurt when you and I sound like_ this _together?" he asks, shaking his head, more tears slipping past. "We're _perfect_ _together, _Jules. We love each other. We _know_ each other. And damn if we don't have the best musical chemistry I've ever heard." He laughs a little, brokenly.

Julian's words come out as weepy gasps. "But you – Hummel –"

"I've never felt anything like that before," Logan says, cutting him off unapologetically. "I know it's cliché but do you _feel _this?" The blond presses Julian's hand to his chest, his eyes closing. "My heart's beating like we've been making out for hours. You're just – you're so honest, your voice is – I don't even know."

"_The only thing I'll ever ask of you – you've got to promise not to stop when I say when – " _plays on, the background to Julian's silence.

"You really don't feel anything?" Logan finally asks, calming down ever so slightly. When Julian still doesn't move – doesn't say anything – the prefect reaches a hand to cover Julian's chest just as he did his own. The pulse there is heavy and fast, betraying Julian where his words and actions won't. "I'm going to sing with you forever," Logan vows.

"But Hummel –" Julian chokes out again.

"Kurt is _nothing_ compared to you, Julian Larson." And the words are full of such sincerity that Julian cannot doubt them, however much he wants to.

* * *

><p>Hours later, when they emerge from the Hall twined against one another, Logan elbows Julian in the side.<p>

"OK, I just spent my entire evening singing love songs with you. Can you not abuse me?" Julian giggles, his normal demeanor regained.

"No," Logan replies flatly. "Listen, I just had a thought."

"Well excuse me while I stop everything to hear your idea, Mr. Wright," the actor says, rolling his eyes.

"If you were in Warblers –"

"No."

"Hear me out, Jules, come on."

"No."

"If you were in Warblers, Kurt and Blaine would never get lead again. Ever."

"No."

"And you could keep an eye on me – make sure no one else is putting the moves on your man."

"N – can we talk about this later?"

Logan just cackles, sure he's got him this time.


End file.
